


【西乔pwp】入梦

by cathyslumy



Category: JoJo - Fandom, 西乔 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyslumy/pseuds/cathyslumy
Summary: “你是不是从不记得梦的开始，而记得的，只是中间的一些过程。”乔瑟夫又做梦了。尽管自那以后，他经常去往一些浑噩可怖的梦境，但这次显然不一样。





	【西乔pwp】入梦

温柔熟悉的呼吸，有节奏地扫过脖颈颤栗着的敏感肌肤。

　　乔瑟夫睁不开眼，或许是来自潜意识里的拒绝。

　　覆有茧子的粗糙指尖，意外温柔地反复捏揉胸前挺立的一点。

　　他咬紧下唇，以免泄露羞耻腻人的声音。

　　乔瑟夫忽地觉得呼吸近了，好闻的肥皂味在鼻腔里横冲直撞。

　　柔软的舌尖调皮地点了一下上唇，带着些力道舔舐,因咬住下唇而外露的洁白牙齿。舌头还不时带过上唇向上翻去，露出乔瑟夫可爱红嫩的牙龈。

　　津液交换的情欲声音，在乔瑟夫的脑内百倍放大，一点点碾过他临近崩溃的神经。

　　乔瑟夫被亲吻得难以合拢嘴，黏腻的混合液体顺着他自诩性感的下唇，沾染在覆着一层薄薄汗液的脖部肌肤上。

　　他再难自控地发出低低的一声喘息。

　　对方胜利般在他耳边轻笑，喷洒出来的热气熏得乔瑟夫有些难受。

　　毫无喘息的机会，他的外耳廓突兀地陷入口腔的温柔里。没有眼睛的提前预知，快感突如其来地猛烈，乔瑟夫不得不难耐地闷哼出声。

　　他能隐约听得见一些“可爱”，“猫咪”，这种明明只有那个人才会说出的词汇。

　　还未等他反驳，对方留了些指甲的食指，画着圈缓慢刮擦着他的阴茎根部。

　　那个人才会有的，秋冬天气永远不会热起来的双手。

　　乔瑟夫迫切地想确认，想喊那个埋藏至深的名字。

　　微发凉的五指，轻轻玩捏起他被冷落的囊袋。

　　如猫间玩闹般用牙齿反复厮磨他的耳垂，又突地变为嘬吸耳后软骨。

　　乔瑟夫张开嘴，想说的话却成了宣泄快感的单音节呻吟。

他只能更加热烈地回应，确认来之不易的重逢。

乔瑟夫双手摸索着，反复滑过滚动的喉结。他把脸凑近有些发烫的脖颈，强力的心跳在耳道回响。

他发了疯地啃咬，舔舐，从锁骨至颚下。

任由朝思暮想的声音彻底转变成越来越粗重的呼吸。

乔瑟夫突然停下了。

他凭着记忆，用拇指轻轻摩挲通透绿眼下的奇妙胎记。

时间像是静止了。

乔瑟夫头一次如此清晰地听见了自己的声音。

“西撒。”

他吻上挚友的脸颊，眼睑，前额。

时间倏地重新开始踊跃地流动。

“Gattina mia，不要急。”

乔瑟夫摸上了记忆里的柔软金发，像以往嬉戏般攥紧了两边的白色羽毛。

他直起腰双手圈住友人的肩，凑近亲吻正无奈地说着什么的双唇。

西撒顺手环住他的腰。

双舌交缠着拨开白齿，探入隐秘热切的口腔。

乔瑟夫拙劣的吻技显然只能在嘴上吹嘘，舌苔的颗粒感尽情触过齿贝，上颚。

他只能笨拙地以舌追逐，请求这种充满快意的折磨能够停止。

乔瑟夫费力地仰头亲吻，尾椎骨底端被轻轻搔挠，有些冰冷的指尖拨弄起褶皱。

“恩…啊…”

他的前端不可抑制地流出透明的粘稠液体，他堪堪攀在西撒身上眼角泛红地大口喘息。

西撒就势拉着他一起侧躺着跌在床上，手指缓慢探进乔瑟夫的后穴。

排斥的肌体不断把他向外推去，却又贪婪地吸食，蠕动着消化快感。

浸没在乔瑟夫体温里的食指，似乎能带动全身热络起来。西撒开始缓慢地动起手指，泛着波纹的泡沫花减轻了交合口的摩擦。

乔瑟夫微蜷身子握住自己的前端，难耐地上下撸动。

西撒低笑着啃咬他的后颈，双指伸进乔瑟夫的口腔，由里拨弄丰厚的唇瓣，侵略般扫过牙床，淘气地勾勾上颚。

“舔。”

乔瑟夫含着手指含糊地抵抗，“什么嘛，平常装得人模人样，明明就是个下流的意大利色狼。”

西撒的手没有征兆地在后方加速抽插起来，乔瑟夫被所熟悉的波纹不断刺激着敏感的前列腺。

“啊…啊…知道…了…”

唾液分泌着从乔瑟夫半张口包容手指的嘴角流下，他的舌尖抵弄过两指间隙，认真吮吸着指尖。

“真乖。”

西撒奖励性地握住乔瑟夫放在前端的手，拇指随着抚慰的节奏不断滑过器物的中央系带。

朦胧却真切的感知环境，其中混夹的强烈快感紧紧包裹住了乔瑟夫。

“因为梦永远不只是梦，做梦的时候，感觉是真实的。”

腥膻的气味弥散在缱绻缠绵里。

乔瑟夫转身抱住身后的人，习惯抬头用眼寻找温柔的绿眼。

他显然仍陷在令人恐慌的黑暗里。

乔瑟夫有些急切地摸索着找到胸膛，把耳朵贴近。

“怎么了，JOJO.”

他执拗地去分辨胸腔震动间，躲藏的微弱心跳。

“咚咚”

乔瑟夫得到了想要的答案，便无可救药地心甘情愿地沉沦进了危险的境地。

他啄吻着西撒此时肯定带着疑惑的眉眼，情欲中充斥满腔的窃喜。

“西撒，我喜欢你。”

乔瑟夫不断重复着呢喃的爱语，虔诚地亲吻黑暗里降临的如泡沫般璀璨的救赎。

西撒抵着乔瑟夫的额头，轻声调笑道，“现在可还没到说情话的时候，土包子。”

“别说大话了，臭流氓肯定脸红…”

乔瑟夫还没说完，就被压倒在床上。

胸口最娇嫩的肌肤被摩擦着，发红挺立的乳尖还不时被照顾一下。

他刚抬头的下身再次被握住，“真是可爱呢。”

乔瑟夫想反驳的声音，被突然进入体内的器物带来的疼痛和快感瞬间淹没。

“痛…哈…”

不等他仔细感受，热烈的物什快速拔出再插入。铺天盖地的快感疯狂挤压着乔瑟夫，他能清晰地感受到西撒的存在，他不顾一切地高声宣泄快慰。

西撒晃动腰身，俯身亲吻大口呼吸的乔瑟夫。大部分氧气来源被另一个人炙热的呼吸隔绝，窒息的感觉加速了快感的积压。

“不…呜呜…恩…”

乔瑟夫感觉到囊袋底部不停地被用手按压，他只能用鼻腔发出类似呜咽的声音，口腔里的津液交缠成线，沾湿了两人的整个下颚。

后穴的前列腺位置不停被碾过，他觉得思维整个绷成一条线，只能麻木地被快感不断侵蚀。

肠壁因为高潮抽搐着收紧，西撒加快律动的频率，亲吻停留在乔瑟夫眼角的生理泪水。

“就让我来当你的尼斯湖水怪吧。”

快感的欢愉彻底吞噬了黑暗，乔瑟夫强忍见光的不适，窥见了一如以往的熟悉的西撒。

他就那样趴在自己身上，顶峰的余韵让绿色变得温润。

乔瑟夫看见他转过了头，弯起了眉眼，“托斯卡纳的向日葵追逐亚平宁的温暖阳光，我多希望你能是我毕生追逐的热源，JOJO.”

乔瑟夫知道自己一定红着脸说了什么“不要说这种羞耻的话”之类的，然后西撒一定会骂他“不是情趣的土包子”。

最后他们会一直像一对笨蛋情侣一样，无忧无虑地生活在一起。

“其实我们做梦都感觉很真实，只有当我们醒来，才会发觉不对劲。”

乔瑟夫下意识向身边的枕头摸去，很空，带着春天冰冷的湿润感。

他看向床边的日历。

1939·4·28


End file.
